No Words Necessary
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little one shot...and a little note for the readers of my other fictions...no worries...lol Let me know what you think... Rating is T but...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot…Niles and CC…let me know what you think – D

**I start rehearsals for Sweeney Todd tonight, so my postings may be a little slower… :(**

**No Words Necessary**

There they sat. Niles was on the end of the sofa and CC not a foot away. Another night left behind. Fran and Maxwell were out on the town. Even the children were out on dates… Maggie was with Michael, Brighton was with Karen, finally he would say. And Grace…yep little Grace was out to the movies on her first double date. No one would be home for hours, if at all. It was a Saturday night after all. Yet, they just sat.

CC had slipped off her shoes and had her legs tucked up under her. She was leaning on her hand with her arm propped on the back of the sofa. She was dressed in casual slacks and a fitted sweater, she was lovely, and looked very relaxed. Niles had changed out of his uniform and wore Khakis and a black long sleeved polo. Saturday night in New York City; the city that never sleeps, loaded with theatres, clubs, more events than you can imagine. Yet, they just sat.

Niles glanced at her watched the TV and let his mind wander. _"Just look at her. So beautiful, so relaxed, so…why is she here? She could be anywhere, the theatre, a club, on a date with any number of men, hell even at her place…why is she here?"_

CC felt his eyes on her and couldn't help but let her thoughts run free. _"I can feel him watching me. He looked so amazing when he came down after changing his clothes. I thought for sure he had a date or was going to a movie or some museum or gallery or something…why did he stay home?"_

Their attentions so far gone from the movie on the TV, it was like the very air around them became electric with tension. It seemed nearly choreographed when CC turned her head where it rested in her hand to look at the man whose gaze was fixed upon her profile. Their eyes locked and together in near harmonic movement they leaned in her hand moved from the back of her head to caress his cheek as their lips met softly in an exploratory kiss…each waiting to see if the other pulled back. Yet, they just sat.

Niles arms slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip and his lips parted and they deepened the kiss. As their tongues stroked and caressed so too did their hands. When the need to breathe pulled them apart CC's head dropped to the side offering him long beautiful throat. Niles answered the invitation by dropping little kisses along her jaw line and moving slowly down her neck nipping lightly at the skin there. Again she pulled his lips to hers in a more urgent meeting filled with the want and desire they have both fought against desperately for far too long. Yet, they just sat.

Their breathing was rushed and haggard. Their hearts pounding, each filled so full with need and passion that they feared they may burst at any minute. Yet, they just sat.

Niles pulled himself from her and leapt up from the sofa. CC, practically panting looked up at him confused. His chest heaved with each breath and his eyes held a darkness she didn't quite understand. She opened her mouth to question his hesitation but in one swift motion he swept her up into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. She wove her fingers into his hair and pulled and teased with a need so deep it scared her a bit.

Niles carried her up the front stairs to his room, kicked open the door, crossed the threshold into new beginnings. He turned, closed and locked the door on a life of just sitting.

Niles lay her back on his bed and stood before her silently, slowly undressing, for her. When he was fully divested of his clothes he sat on the edge of his bed and kissed her doftly. Slowly he he removed each seperate piece of clothing and worshipped each newly exposed bit of flesh with tiny nips and soft kisses. CC couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips as he now hovered above her his desire pressing against the dampness of her center. He waited watched for some sign it was still what she wanted, needed, hoped for as much as he.

CC opened her eyes and they locked with his, neither spoke, nor whispered, no words necessary, their eyes told them everything. Niles slowly slipped himself into her pulling a soft sighing moan from them, both knowing, hoping this would change them forever. CC's head snapped back from the intensity and feel of him as he started a slow steady rhythm. He kissed and sucked at the soft skin of her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. Each new kiss pulling a sigh from her. CC never felt so loved, so desired, so...beautiful.

Niles kissed and worshipped her with every kiss and every thrust. He wanted to give her every bit of himself so she would never doubt his devotion to her. He loved her, she had to know...not just with words, those would be shared later, but with actions, with his very being he wanted to show her. Niles continued his steady motion, loving her with his whole heart and soul until he felt her tighten around him, moaning into his kiss. Niles slowly his assult waiting for her to relax. When he felt her body relax beneath him he resumed his thrusts again bringing them to the edge, this time to crash over it together, no words necessary, makeing them one in heart as well as in body.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal Niles, now laying on his side gazing at the woman who holds his heart. Their eyes meet briefly and their foreheads touch, no words necessary. I love you.


End file.
